


Rest for the Weary

by Anonymous



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen if you squint I guess, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Smarm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Or: bed-sharing with Stan and Ford.





	Rest for the Weary

Every night, since Weirdmageddon ended, Ford watches Stanley sleep. It’s not something he’s proud of; it’s just another routine to set his mind at ease, when so many things seem to trouble it.

One night, Stan notices. “Hey,” he calls out, and it startles Ford. Up until now, he had assumed, foolishly, perhaps, that he had remained unseen, just outside Stanley’s door. He wonders how long Stan had noticed before speaking up. “Um. You can come in, y’know.”

Quietly, Ford enters Stanley’s bedroom and shuts the door behind him. “Was I bothering you?”

“Well—not, not really, but—” Stan scratches his head, clearly agitated that the right words aren’t coming to mind. “Look, I just don’t want you skulking around my room like a creep, okay?”

“Sorry,” says Ford, softly. 

“It’s okay,” Stan replies. “I don’t mind you hanging out when you’re, uh, more obvious about it. You get any sleep yourself, lately?”

Ford shakes his head.

Stan sighs. “Well, you really should.”

Ford can’t think of anything to say to that, so he keeps quiet. He is about to leave when Stan says, “You can sleep in my bed, if you want.”

Ford blinks. “Are you not using it?”

“I am, but we can share,” Stan answers. “I mean, it’s pretty small, but we can.”

For a moment, Ford is unsure of what to answer. Then— “Alright.” He takes his coat and boots off, and shimmies under the covers.

It’s not terribly comfortable: the bed is too small for two fully-grown men, the mattress is lumpy, and Stanley doesn’t seem to use any sheets. And yet, Ford can’t think of anywhere else he’d rather sleep tonight. Just the sound of his brother breathing makes him feel calmer than he has in a long while, maybe since the portal, even. It reminds him that Stanley is still here, alive, and that he still wants to be with Ford, despite everything.

Ford rests his head on Stan’s chest, letting the sound of his heartbeat lull him to sleep. Stan grunts and shifts, laying his arm on Ford’s back. They drift off to sleep together, dreaming of the sea.


End file.
